memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: The Original Series
Episode numbering - production order vs original airdate This issue has been addressed in different ways above and caused quite a lot of confusion. The episodes in MA TOS episode tables seem to be numbered according to production date. Memory Beta has the same numbering. The order of releases was quite different. startrek.com orders the episodes according to release date and this is the order on the DVDs. This confusion results in editors changing the ep numbers frequently back and forth. E.g. Mirror, Mirror has been changed between 2x04 and 2x10 several times within the recent 50 edits. Which should be the correct numbering? And how to prevent editors changing the numbers? --(boxed) (talk) 21:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :There's not much we can do to prevent people from making undesired changes; such is the nature of a wiki. 31dot (talk) 02:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Right, not prevent, but perhaps reduce. Which is the correct numbering? If this was stated clearly somewhere, it would help. --(boxed) (talk) 03:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Has anyone addressed this? The episode numbering is still in the wrong order. I'd think it should go in the order they came out since that's the order they were meant to be viewed in. It's incredibly confusing to see the episodes in the wrong order when every other site has them done properly. Something really needs to be done about it even if it's just a small note above the episode lists saying which way they are meant to be listed. --DestinedForHell (talk) 06:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :How do you know that the order they came out "the order they were meant to be viewed in"? Maybe it's everyone else who should be like us; everyone else doing something different isn't necessarily a reason to make a change. Maybe, but not necessarily. 31dot (talk) 08:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::The order should be based on broadcast air date. "Where No Man Has Gone Before" is Episode 3, not Episode 1, of Season 1. --Hmich176 14:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Note that MA has chosen to based them on production number. If you want to see them in order by airing date, please simply click on the up/down arrow above the "Original Airdate" column. ::::Note that there's also two links right above the episode list to make it easy to find that order: ::::*List of TOS episodes by airdate ::::*List of TOS remastered episodes by airdate :::: -- sulfur (talk) 15:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't have a problem with them listed based by production number, per se, since you can reorder it yourself. However, the inherent problem is that "Where No Man Has Gone Before" is listed as 1x01 when it is actually 1x03. The information should be presented in the most accurate and commonly known format, because if someone who comes to this site knows nothing about Star Trek, having that episode as 1x01 instead of 1x03 would be confusing to the reader when they compare it to the DVD release. That said, I believe a simple solution would be to remove the episode number column. It's not necessary, really. -- Hmich176 20:23, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Worth mentioning anywhere To my knowledge, this series is the only Star Trek series to have two pairs of main characters and main actors (one each) with the same first name as each other, yet were not playing/really each other. Two Jameses (Doohan (real) and Captain Kirk (fake)) and two Leonards (Nimoy (real) and Dr. McCoy (fake)) Is it worth mentioning on any page, or just useless trivia/nitpicks?--LauraCC (talk) 17:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Is it also worth mentioning William Shatner and William Campbell? In Correct (talk) 08:34, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Kyle Can I include Lt. Kyle on the list of recurring people? In Correct (talk) 08:35, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :He is already in that list. Do you want to add him in the list of regular/main cast members on this article? Tom (talk) 15:26, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes. I meant the list on this article. He appeared in almost a dozen episodes which should qualify him to be on the list here. In Correct (talk) 09:20, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::He's not a main character though. The list there is for the main cast. -- sulfur (talk) 10:10, October 18, 2016 (UTC) When was the retronym established, and by whom? When was the series first marketed as The Original Series? --Shisma : Pocket Books started referencing the Original Star Trek as , in their books on the back pages that were used to show the soon to be published books. When they were publishing: , , and books. : -- 01:49, October 7, 2019 (UTC) To go to go is prospective, not infinitive (gon, goan). Alysdexia (talk) 05:27, October 13, 2019 (UTC) : What is this reply in reference to? -- 13:25, October 13, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm guessing that it's in reference to the discussion of "to boldly go" as a split infinitive. It's not entirely clear what Alysdexia is saying, but I don't think it's correct: "to go" is definitely an infinitive form in modern English. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 04:07, October 14, 2019 (UTC)